


《温火》片段

by Elroy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elroy/pseuds/Elroy
Summary: 龙au，含翼补 锁补 漂补 设定和第一章见合集设定较复杂，建议先阅读第一章
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus, Rodimus/Wing
Kudos: 2





	《温火》片段

**Author's Note:**

> 龙au，含翼补 锁补 漂补 设定和第一章见合集  
设定较复杂，建议先阅读第一章

翼补

“我没有......”  
阴郁的环境扼住了补天士颤抖的火种，碎裂的蓝色光镜中充斥着脆弱的悲伤。  
他跪在潮湿的角落，磨损的膝盖浸泡在自己不停流失的能量液中。  
“你总是在为自己开脱，即使手上还沾着别人新鲜的泪水。”石洞打下的阴影裹住飞翼的身影，补天士只能看到他愤怒又受伤的影子，“我相信你，补天士，实际上我一直如此。”  
小跑车咬着牙捂住自己的面甲，清洁液却依然不受控制从指缝淅出。  
“但是你不该骗我，即使那是个善意的谎言。”  
金色的光镜在黑暗中泛着微弱的光。“擅自把你留下是我的疏忽，你不属于这里。”  
跪在血泊中的小跑车呆怔地看着那束光。  
“现在，你自由了。”

锁补片段

补天士困惑的看着黑金色小龙喷着急躁的鼻息不停蹭着自己的肩膀，他从没遇到过这种情况，事实上，这对于一个初次养育的tf来说都是一道难题。  
他试着去抚摸死锁已经成长的足够坚硬的头雕，略显蹩脚的去安抚这个仍处在磨合期的孩子，“呃，你遇到什么烦心事了吗，还是说你又在狩猎中输了漂移?这没什么好在意的，下次你还可以......”  
死锁不耐烦的用爪子摁倒了他。  
即使是磨合期的龙，体型也会比补天士这样的中型机大的多，他几乎在被摁倒的一瞬间就忘了自己要说的话，虽然死锁在成长中不少暴躁的扑咬自己，但这次过分安静的冲突让补天士感到不安。  
“我讨厌漂移和飞翼。”年轻的龙咆哮着，身上的鳞片在补天士惊异的注视下收缩成紧密的外甲，他收敛了翅膀和龙爪变形成一具人形机体，“他们软弱又无能，信仰虚无的神学。”  
“而你，补天士，你只是个愚蠢的温柔的囚徒，你根本无权涉足这个地方。”  
小跑车呆怔的与他猩红的光镜对视，死锁的愤怒几乎淹没了他。  
“你的唯一价值，就是贡献你天生适合性爱的身体。”  
接着他咬上那片柔软的嘴唇，粗暴的贯穿了他。

漂补

漂移很喜欢拥抱补天士的感觉。  
补天士的机体总是带着热情的温度，在自己仍是个刚刚破壳的幼生体时，小跑车总是喜欢载着他小小的身体在森林的空地上赛车。  
他的轮胎在地面上摩擦的滚烫，然后他大喊，“你会爱上这种感觉的，漂移！”  
如补天士所愿，漂移真的爱上了赛车，遗憾的是随着机体的成长，补天士无论如何也载不动磨合期的他了。  
但是小跑车会用另一种方式让他感受到赛车的温度。他会在尽兴后搂住年轻白龙低下的脖子，让机体上残留的温度通过拥抱转移到漂移的身上，接着漂移伸出细长的舌头舔去补天士轮子里嵌入的沙石，小跑车被他的动作痒的大笑起来。“很遗憾你是只龙，不然我们就可以一起在尼昂的街道上赛车。”提起尼昂，补天士总是有说不完的话，他说赛场，说每一个他驶过的小巷，说优秀的赛车手，说他的朋友们。  
最后他停了下来，把手搭在漂移的蓝色光镜旁，“也许我该回尼昂看看，我知道那里才是属于我的。”  
漂移抱起小跑车浸泡在黑暗里的破碎机体，展开双翼。  
现在我们就可以回去了。

fin.


End file.
